1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera carrying device and, in particular, to a device for rotatably mounting a camera on a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera carrying devices are well known, the simplest being a strap, secured to a camera, which allows a person to carry the camera around their neck or shoulder. However, the strap allows the camera to swing freely about the person. The camera may therefore become damaged upon impact with the person or another object. The strap may also become entangled with the camera, the person, or another object and consequently interfere with the person's ability to take a picture. To overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings numerous body-mounted camera cases have been developed. Carrying a camera disposed within a body-mounted camera case removes the need to have a strap secured to the camera. However, conventional body-mounted camera cases are also limiting. The time required to remove the camera from within the case may prevent a person from taking a desired photograph, particularly, in situations where the scene is fluid. There is accordingly a need for an improved camera carrying device.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0196596 to Chamberlayne which was published on Aug. 6, 2009 discloses a device for rotatably mounting a camera on a person. The device comprises a female connector having a U-shaped slot which is defined by a curved pocket and a pair of opposed channels that extend from the pocket. The U-shaped slot receives a male connector which includes a circular plate that is freely rotatable within the U-shaped slot and an elongate threaded member for engaging a female tripod receiver of the camera extends concentrically of the circular plate. A strap assembly secures the female connector to a person, thereby allowing the camera to be rotatably mounted on the person.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0054724 also to Chamberlayne which was published on Mar. 4, 2010 discloses a similar device for rotatably mounting a camera on a person and is further provided with a locking mechanism. The U-shaped slot of the female connector includes a bulb shaped opening disposed between the pair of opposed channels that extend from the curved pocket. The bulb shaped opening is defined by a circular portion and an elongate portion that extends from the circular portion. The male connector includes a truncated cylindrical body disposed between a pair of circular plates. The truncated cylindrical body includes a pair of opposite flat surfaces. A first one of the plates is freely rotatable within the U-shaped slot and an elongate threaded member for engaging a female tripod receiver of the camera extends concentrically of a second one of the plates. The male connector is only releasable from the female connector when the flat edges of the truncated cylindrical body of the male connector are aligned with the elongate portion of the bulb shaped opening in the U-shaped slot of the female connector. This prevents the male connector from being accidentally decoupled from the female connector.
Both of the above mentioned references are incorporated herein by reference.